binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7 - Love, Summer Camp, and Toothbrushes
Love, Summer Camp and Toothbrushes (愛と合宿と歯ブラツ ~ Ai to gasshuku to ha buratsu) is the 7th episode. It features the defense club members going to the beach. Plot Yumoto arrives at the train station dressed in a rather awkward get up to meet the Defense Club, much to their embarassment. The guys chit-chat away in the train, with En not being enthusiastic enough about the beach trip, however it was revealed that he was actually the one responsible for suggesting a trip to the beach while casually reading an "Active Summer Travel!" beach magazine in the Defense Club room a day before. Yumoto is excited about the beach trip, with Io noting that there's a hot spring resort around the beach area, and Ryuu being gloomy over the absence of women. The Conquest Club decides to go to the beach. They are talking amongst themselves on the topic of train travelling, while travelling in a white limo. Akoya states that he doesn't like travelling by train, and Kinshiro shows no objection for the same, as long as the trains were "chartered" according to him. On arriving at the spot, En notices something weird about the atmosphere surrounding the beach. They later realize that the beach called "Danran" was not a family-oriented beach as Atsushi originally thought it was (as "Danran" means happy family), but it was a different Danran Beach which meant "Turbulent Man" or "a beach for macho men". The others were distraught at the sight in front of them, leaving Yumoto, who tried showing them the 'brighter side' to things. Wombat was excited, as it was his first trip to a beach on Earth. On the other side of the beach, the Conquest Club spent their quite peaceful time at a resort, which wasn't peaceful because of the chirpy voices resounding from the other side of the beach. This made Akoya slightly annoyed. In response, Kinshiro tells Akoya to clear his mind of such "mundane thoughts" as according to him, it can help block even the basest of noises. At the beach shop "Ice Beach Shop Danran - Takoyaki, Yakisoba, Frankfurters", the men surrounding Mr. Tawarayama took an instant liking to Wombat, calling it cute. A mysterious person, who seemed to be the owner, talks a bit with Yumoto. En comments that he'd rather not go anywhere near that place for some reason, while Atsushi jokes that En would fit in (with them) just fine. Later, the Defense Club were shown going to an inn called the "Tamakuro Bath Inn". The Conquest Club had also booked a private sea-facing Resort for themselves. A parody of Detective Conan unfolds at the Tamakuro bath house with Io creating a commotion on someone using his toothbrush on purpose without properly cleaning it. He labels this as a "criminal act" and is eager to know who did it. He starts over analyzing things, and accuses En to the point where Wombat was also seen agreeing to Io's reasoning stating that En does seem to be immoral. After the heated discussions and humorous accusations, the Defense Club members return to their room. Yumoto proposes a 'Test of Courage'.The Conquest Club are relaxing at their private onsen, with Kinshiro trying to calm his underclassman by proposing to buy the surrounding areas of their private beach since Akoya was apparently bothered by the presence of uncivilized people on the beach from earlier. The test of courage begins. En and Atsushi pass through the forest, with En tripping over a rock and grabbing hold of Atsushi. In the process. Ryuu conveys his fear of ghosts to Io. Io then states that human beings are far more scarier as they do things like purposely using other's toothbrushes. Arima loses Kinshiro and Akoya on the way while returning back from their private onsen which happened to be at the center of the forest. Akoya and Kinshiro, both make a mental note to themselves that they were indeed lost in the forest, separated from the rest. En and Atsushi wanted to catch hold of the culprit responsible for using Io's toothbrush, so they decide to nab the culprit. Ryuu suspects that the culprit was from among the hoard of men swarming the beach place from earlier, as according to him, Io and Ryuu both qualify as "Ikemen" (pretty guys). Ryuu also convinces Io that neither of the Defense Club members would do such a thing. They too decide to put the culprit to the test and catch him red handed. Together, Ryuu and Io, En and Atsushi hide behind opposite bushes as they feel a presence drawing near whom they assumed was the real culprit. Ryuu and En, both grab hold of the people approaching. Yumoto on the other hand, was the only person to have finished his test of courage alone, as he separates from Wombat and Mr. Tawarayama on the way. Meanwhile, Mr. Tawarayama, who had regained consciousness for the first time, was searching his way through the forest, where he gets trapped twice. The Defense Club mistake him for a monster and take him down despite Wombat's protests, sending him back to his unconscious state. The guys realize it wasn't a monster after all, and after a long day's work, they proceed to return back to the inn with Io still grumbling about not finding who the real culprit was, its identity later revealed nearing the end. Episode Preview Gallery Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 00689.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 04053.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 04767.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 04467.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 04852.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 05199.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 05343.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 05513.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 05781.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 05988.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 06803.jpg Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! - 07 06868.jpg Category:Episodes